Imitated Kiss
by PriestessOfNox
Summary: A short crossover with Toy Story. CxB5 SLASH


09/21/10

HAPPY FIRST DAY OF CLARKxBRAINY WEEK! :D

Last year, over at deviantArt, my friend Yu-Gi-Ah created ClarkxBrainy Week celebrating our favorite couple and at our club at said site we are celebrating it with themes!

Sept 21  
**Toons Ga lore Tuesday**: Crossover with any other cartoon. They can hang out with Marvel characters, dress up as Disney characters or insert our pairing into the situation of another storyline such as with our Legion of Sailor Senshi Gallery. Whatever you want as long as with deals with another cartoon other then LoSH

Sept 22  
**When They Were Young Wednesday**: What if they met when one or both of them were kids?

Sept 23  
**That's the Spirit Thursday**: School or haunted theme; artist's choice!

Sept 24  
**Fanfiction Friday**: Drawing based on any LOSH fanfiction featuring our pairing or fanfiction based on a drawing of our pairing.

Sept 25  
**Silly Saturday**: Whatever the artist wants as long as it's out of the norm for the couple.

Sept 26  
**No Strings Attached Sunday**: Whatever the artist wants the artist draws or writes!

Sept 27  
**Meme Monday**: Yaoi LOSH Meme or any Meme featuring our club couple.

Check out the club at deviantart for the entries, and it's not to late to join and submit your own work! I'll be picking a winner for each day for prizes!

And here's my first contribution; Legion of Superheroes with a mild Toy Story crossover.

Imitated Kiss

For some odd reason Superman felt the need to bring some childhood toys of his to show the Legion. It may have been because he and the other Legionnaires, excluding Brainy whom had more wisely spent his time in his lab, had compared childhood games and stories during Superman's last visit.

The small box labeled "attic" entertained the others for hours, listening to Superman tell them about the past adventures he had with his cow folk and potatoes and have mock new adventures of their own. Lightning Lad particularly enjoyed using the spaceman's arm "laser" to annoy Brainy, who was attempting to work at Computo's main frame in the shared living space. The former leader complied to leave Brainy alone after the Coluan threatened him with his arm canon.

When the others had gone to bed, Brainy briefly thought he would finally have a moment of peace, which was shattered when someone sat beside him. Unsurprisingly it was Superman, the box refilled with its treasures in his lap.

"There's no need to give me a private showing Superman, I overheard it all from over here. Oaky, Jane-"

"Woody and Jessie," Superman corrected, with a small smile. "Didn't you ever have toys growing up?"

"My caretakers didn't see the need to waste my time on such matters."

"Being a kid never would have been a waste."

Brainy nearly jumped when, in the corner of his eye, he spotted Superman's hand reach towards his lap. He was even more surprised to feel him put something on his lap; he looked down and saw the cowboy toy and the spaceman action figure.

"Superman-" Brainy began, lifting the toys and turning to him, seeing that he was holding up the cowgirl toy. He stopped when he saw Superman's smile, so warm and directed only at him.

"There's something I didn't tell the others," Superman said softly, as if sharing a secret.

Brainy couldn't help himself, his voice also soft, "What is it?"

"Buzz and Jessie are in love," Superman winked.

Before Brainy could comment that toys were not alive thus could not love, Superman leaned Jessie in, touching the cowgirl's face to the spaceman's in a sort of kiss. For some reason, this made Brainy's face grow hot. He looked up to ask the man of steel what he thought caused it to find that Superman had moved very close to him; their faces inches apart.

Though his face had grown hotter and his heart was beating faster, Brainy couldn't help but lean in, imitating the kiss of the cowgirl and spaceman.

In his delirium, Brainy could have sworn he heard the piggy bank say, "I wonder what kind of batteries the toy robot uses."


End file.
